Love Will Linger if Friendship Never Fades
by LadyTora316
Summary: The journey of Duo and Tori, childhood friends that become a couple before being torn apart by a tragedy.
1. Chapter 1  Introduction

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please review a lot so I can get better. As you know, I don't own Duo or any other Gundam Wing characters. I do, however, own Tori and some of the places they go. Enjoy!

* * *

187 AC (After Colony)

On Colony V-08744 in the L2 Colony Cluster

A group of boys that live on the streets is patrolling the back alleys when they come across three older boys bullying a small girl. They've back the crying child into a corner, creating a semi-circle of menace to fence her in. They're shouting something at her as she clutches a raggedy stuffed rabbit to her small chest. As she shakes her head screaming "no" over and over, her blonde curls flail furiously around her face.

Finally, one of the bullies lashes out to snatch the rabbit out of the little girl's hands. As she lunges after the bunny, another of the bullies slaps her to the harsh stone wall before she slips to the ground, fearfully clutching her knees to her chest.

The street gang boys have seen enough and quickly descend on the scene. The oldest boy, who seems to be the leader of this group, begins the attack by rushing at the largest bully of the group, followed by his comrades.

A brown haired boy with startling blue eyes jumps at the bully holding the stuffed rabbit hostage and immediately takes him to the ground, easily wrestling the animal away. After only a few moments, the rabbit is in custody of the blue-eyed boy. He stands, tossing his messy braid over his shoulder. He walks towards the abused girl through the rapidly ending fray. When he reaches her, the fight is finally over and the bullies have run off. The other boys watch on as he gently lays his hand on the terrified girl's shoulder. After a slight flinch, she looks up at the boy, her gray eyes clouding with unshed tears. When he hands over the rabbit she automatically clutches it to her heart before collapsing from exhaustion to the boy's lap.


	2. Chapter 2 A Friendship Forged

187 AC

On Colony V-08744: Basement Hideout

The little girl lies on a pile of rags, her head cushioned on the blue-eyed boy's lap as he holds her in his arms. The leader of the street gang walks over to the couple and hands a piece of bread to the boy.

"Here, Duo, you need something to eat, and so does she. Has she still not moved?"

"Thanks, Solo. No, not even a little bit. I'm starting to get really worried. It's been at least an hour now. Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She probably just needs the rest. Just be patient, Duo, I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

With a sympathetic glance at the unconscious girl, Solo leaves them to go check on the rest of his group. Duo looks down at her and brushes a strand of hair from cheek. As he tucks the runaway curl behind her ear, he feels a slight jump of her soft skin. Looking at her peaceful face, he watches as her eyes slowly open. After licking chapped lips, the little girl managed to squeak out on word:

"Floppy."

"What? What's a floppy?"

"Floppy, my bunny, where is he?"

"Oh, so that's his name. Here," Duo says as he reaches behind his back to present the stuffed animal to her.

"Thank you, Mister."

"Duo, my name's Duo."

"Oh, well, thank you, Duo."

"Eh, it was nothing. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Tori," the little girl whispers.

"Well, Tori, I guess it's nice to meet you. What were you doing in that alleyway? Aren't you too little to be out by yourself?"

"Am not! I'm six, which is more than big enough to be out on my own!"

"Heh, yeah right. You might be six but you're still just a little girl. You have to be more careful than that."

"Humph. Why are you acting like a grown up? You don't look much older than me," she chastises while crossing her arms.

"I'm a whole year older than you. Plus, I'm a strong man and can take care of myse- ow! What'd you pinch me for?"

"Some man, you whine like a little boy," Tori chokes out between laughs.

After staring at her for a moment, Duo couldn't help but to start laughing as well. As the laughing died down, the two just stared at each other for a little while. Then Tori lifted up to give Duo a quick kiss on the cheek before lying back down in his lap.

"Wha-wha-what was t-that for?" Duo stammered while trying to hide the blush that was creeping across his face.

"It's a 'thank you' and because I'm glad that I finally have a friend."

"I-I'm you're first friend?"

"Mhmm. Is that okay?"

As Duo returned the kiss with one of his own, he whispered, "Yes. I'm honored."

* * *

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed so far! I'll be putting up the first three chapters to start with, but there's more!


	3. Chapter 3 A Love Quickly Grows

188 AC: 6 Months Later

On Colony V-08744: Maxwell Church Playground

Tori sat on the usual bench in her tattered blue dress with Floppy at her side. She was waiting for Duo to finish eating breakfast, a ritual that had occurred every day since Duo had moved in to the Church after being adopted by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen three months ago. Before that, Tori just followed the gang around while her hand was clasped in Duo's. They would all relax at the hangout before Solo and Duo started Tori's daily training so that she'd be able to defend and protect herself when the boys weren't around. That's how she'd learned to use sais.

Then, Solo became very sick which led to his premature death four and a half months ago. The rest of the gang came to Maxwell Church to be adopted. All except for Duo, every member had already moved in to their new homes. The foster parents that refused to allow Duo and Tori to spend so much time together eventually sent him back to the church when he would simply sneak out to go see Tori at her grandmother's one-room home.

Grandma Sanders was so delighted that her granddaughter had finally made a friend after the death of her parents. The poor thing had only Fluffy and her grandmother. It was sweet that Duo respected how Tori treasured the only gift her parents had been able to give her. When Duo would walk Tori home each night they would each have a hold of one of the bunny's arms, gently swinging him between them.

Hearing footsteps rapidly approaching, Tori looked up to see Duo waving to her as he ran across the playground.

"Morning, Tori!" Duo was beaming as he reached her, holding out his hands to accept hers.

"Good morning, Duo," Tori laughed out as she placed her hands in his before sharing a quick kiss.

"I have something for you!" Duo exclaimed as he reached into his pocket.

"Oh, Duo!"

"I know it's not much, but you said a few weeks ago that he would look great with a little bow tie, so I got Sister Helen to help me make one," Duo explained as he tied the little black bow around Fluffy's neck. "Happy Birthday, Tori," he whispered while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, Duo, it's perfect! He looks so handsome!" Tori looked Fluffy over, delight making her eyes sparkle, before jumping into Duo's arms, hugging him tight. After stroking her hair back a few times, Duo looked down at the girl in his arms, nearly bursting with pride from pleasing her so. When she lifted her head, her grey eyes were leaking tears of joy as she planted a tender kiss on his lips.

The rest of the day was spent having fun on the playground, walking around hand-in-hand while window shopping, and finally having a special birthday dinner with Grandma Sanders. Now, with Duo's birthday having been two weeks earlier, they were both a year older and couldn't wait to get even older so that they could finally strike out on their own, together.


	4. Chapter 4 The Colony Rebels

188 AC: 2 Months Later

On Colony V-08744: Maxwell Church and the Surrounding Area

As was her usual routine, Tori was walking up to Maxwell Church to start her day with Duo when one of the front doors slammed open as Duo bolted out. He was streaking towards her, moving faster than she'd ever seen him. Having been startled to a stop, Tori raised her hand in greeting as he drew closer.

"Hey, Du-whoa!"

Tori let out a surprised yelp as Duo tossed her over his shoulder in one fluid movement, never slowing his pace. He raced around the corner, and then took another turn into an abandoned alley.

Finally he came to a halt, moving Tori from being slung over his shoulder to being cradled in his arms as he slid down the wall to the ground, panting.

"What was that all about?" Tori softly asked. Between her head being pressed into the crook of Duo's neck and the grim, faraway expression on his face, she could barely speak above a whisper, nor did she dare for fear of startling him. He was clutching her so tight, as if he could lose her suddenly if he didn't hold on to her for dear life. "Duo? Sweetheart, I love you, but you're crushing me." After wriggling around a bit, Tori finally got his attention.

"Please don't leave me!" He frantically gasped. Now that his face was so close, Tori could clearly see the fear and worry in his cobalt blue eyes.

"I won't, I won't, I just need to be able to breathe."

"Sorry," Duo murmured as he slackened his grip.

"It's alright," she commented while settling herself more comfortably in his lap. "Now then, what's wrong? Why did you grab me and run off?"

"I had to get you away from the church. You can't go there, not anymore."

"And why not?"

"The rebels." Duo sighed after a long pause. "I don't want them to get you too."

"What rebels? What are you talking about? And what do you mean 'too'?"

"A group of Colony Rebels. They've taken over Maxwell Church and won't leave until they have safe passage from our colony. Everyone that has come in to the church has been taken hostage in hopes that the Alliance won't attack."

"What? They can't do that! But, now that I think about it, the streets are so empty today, too empty for a Monday. How many are being held hostage?" Tori asked, afraid of the answer but heeding the feeling that she needed to know.

"More than half of the town, easily two hundred, probably more. I was so scared that you and Grandma Sanders would show up too."

"We were going to come, but Grandma wasn't feeling well, so we both stayed home. I felt so bad since it was the first day that I haven't come to see you in months."

"I couldn't be happier that you didn't show up! That meant you were safe!" Duo exclaimed as he hugged her close.

"Oh, Duo, what are we going to do? We have to get the rebels out of there! So many people will be hurt, or worse, if we don't do something!"

Duo placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly before drawing back to look into her troubled eyes. "Tori…there is no 'we' for this."

"What? But we do everything together! Duo, I can help, you know I c-"

"Shh," he murmured as he placed one finger against her lips. "You're too precious to me; I couldn't live with myself if I let you face such danger."

"You're speaking as if you've already decided what to do," Tori accused, slitting her eyes when he didn't answer right away. "Well?"

"Yes, I have decided."

"And? What are you going to do? Duo, you have to tell me!"

"I…I'm going to steal a mobile suit and give it to the rebels. It will be the safe passage they demand, and with the Alliance closing in, they'll have no choice, they'll have to leave immediately and everyone will be safe!"

"Safe? SAFE? Yeah, everyone'll be safe, everyone but you! The Alliance will kill you the moment they notice! You can't do this!"

"I have to-"

"No! You're precious to me as well and I don't want to lose you!"

"You won-"

"You're crazy!"

"Heh, who ever said I wasn't," Duo said while winking at her.

"Duo, this is not the time for jokes!"

"You're right, I'm sorry, you're just so upset and I love mothering more than to see you smile. Look, I have to do this. I love you, but this is the only way to protect you and everyone else."

"When?"

As soon as the word left her mouth, Duo stood up with Tori still in his arms. After setting her gently on her bare feet, he embraced her, pulling away after a long moment to hold her at arm's length as he answered the timid question:

"Now."

"Now? But, Duo, no, please!"

"Tori, I hate to. I want you to stay here. Don't leave until I come back for you. Stay hidden until then. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I-I understand. P-please, Duo, come back t-to me," she stuttered as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

"I will. My sweet Tori, please don't cry. I want you to wish me luck with that beautiful smile of yours."

"I-I'll try."

"That's my girl. Hey, I want to make you a promise, a vow, before I go."

"What is it?" Tori asked as she wiped her eyes.

"I vow that I will always protect you with everything that I am, because I will love only you beyond forever's end."

"And I vow that I shall gladly give my life for yours should the need arise, for I will love none but you past the sun's last rise."

With that, Duo kissed her once more before walking away. Tori could do nothing but watch wile pressing the ever-present Floppy to her heart, her silent tears falling past a small smile to stain his fur.


	5. Chapter 5 The Maxwell Church Massacre

188 AC

On Colony V-08744

After leaving Tori, Duo successfully made his way onto an Alliance base and stole a mobile suit, marking the first time he piloted one. He made his way back to Maxwell Church as stealthily as he could. He was unaware that he would be too late.

When an hour had passed, Tori left her hiding place to take a peek at Maxwell Church, praying that Duo had come back safe and sound. She couldn't know that he was still half an hour away, making slow but steady progress. She began to move back to the alley to wait for him when something caused the sun to blur momentarily, catching her attention. She took a few cautious steps forward then stared in amazement as a mobile suit appeared out of nowhere. Mistaking it for Duo, Tori began to run towards the machine. She barely had the chance to react before a blast of energy came from the suit's gun, causing the church to explode. Being too close, Tori was caught in the blast, causing her and Fluffy to be ripped apart, sending them flying in opposite directions.

When Duo returned to Maxwell Church, the attack had concluded, all Alliance members gone. After searching through some of the rubble, he found Sister Helen dying with Father Maxwell's body lying motionless a few feet away. Sister Helen died in his arms soon after.

He looked through the rest of the blast site, hoping to find survivors, when he came across Fluffy. The stuffed rabbit was horribly charred, his bow tie melted into his neck and one eye missing. Full of grief, Duo ran to the alley where he had left Tori, only to find it empty. He ended up leaving that section of the colony believing Tori to be dead. He held on to Fluffy as a reminder of the girl he loved.

Little did he know that Tori had been far enough away that she hadn't been killed by the blast, only gravely injured. Colony members who ran to the church to see what had happened had found Tori, breathing shallow and pulse faint. They took her back to her grandmother's home where she recovered while being in a coma that lasted for six years.

245 people lost their lives in the Maxwell Church Massacre.

Four years after the tragedy, Duo stowed away on a ship owned by Professor Gand, who was the head of the sweeper group. Professor Gand created the Gundam Deathscythe for Operation Meteor, sending Duo to Earth as its pilot when he was fifteen years old.

After spending a year re-learning how to walk, talk, and live in general, Tori also went to Earth following the death of her grandmother shortly after turning fourteen.

* * *

A/N: This leads in to the majority of the story, which happens on Earth. I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I finish it! Thanks so much for reading, enjoy!


End file.
